


Make 'em Laugh (don't you know everyone wants to laugh?)

by likecrackingwater (1thetenfootlongscarf2)



Series: The Interviews [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thetenfootlongscarf2/pseuds/likecrackingwater





	Make 'em Laugh (don't you know everyone wants to laugh?)

The sound stage to massive. He's sitting in the middle of a plush couch, flanked by a young singer who giggles into her vodka and an older actor gesturing with a glass of brandy. The lights heat the whole place. Someone had gotten their hands on a Asgardian 'shine. Its clear strong stuff. The host, Nick Catchpole, takes a shot before they let the crowd in. The last time he'd been in London was '44.

"I like people to be relaxed on my show." Catchpole has typical Irish teeth. Steve likes him, if only for that. "So if you want to unwind, please. Feel free."

He's in the green room waiting to be called out. The other two are chatting with a PA and taking pictures together. There is a flat-screen mounted on the wall. It's a view from camera 2. The opening monologue is fast, focusing on the news and topical events. Steve grins though it. It's less biting then the late shows at home. When they cut to the title card the host flops in his chair. The crowd jeers good naturally. He waves them off.

There is a tone and he rallies. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Have we got a show for you tonight. I know who most of you are here for.  He's been in everything from Star Runner to The Mists of Tomorrow. Three time Oscar nominee, sage of film and stage, it's Sir Jon MacDonnel!" The crowd roars. A few a dressed up in costumes. The singer points out a few to Steve. "Super nerds." She pats his arm. "No need to get nervous. First time?"

"Yeah."

She pours him another drink. "Sip this. We've got two minutes. Loosen up. There you go." Her hand is warm on his back. "I'm Mariah Sullivan. Most people call me Mo. I've done a bit of singing. You?" Steve knows who she is. He saw her on the cover of  _Rolling Stone_ last week.

"I..." He doesn't know why he's here. "I used to do some acting. I wasn't any good."

Marah clucks. "Come back tour? Lisiten, if you hate it and you need out I'll get you my agent. He's a wanker but he does good work." She slips him a card. There is another tone and the PA waves her over. Steve watches her go. Then the PA is sliding close, hissing, "Rogers up in five... four... three..." The tone sounds and he is hustled though the door. There is a curtain and a short flight of stairs. The lights are up so he can't really see the audience. That makes it easier. His head is spinning a bit. He shakes hands and then is sat between the two others.

The singer - he thinks her name is Marta or Martha - takes a sip. "This is great." Her voice is rough, inner city. "Never thought I'd meet an American icon."

There is a smattering of applause. Catachpole looks at him. That must be a cue. "Uh, same. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." This causes the actor to chuckle and grip his elbow. Marah and Jon. He can remember that.

"So," the host leans forward. "Steve, can I call you Steve?"

"Sure." There is clapping.

"Steve. You're what, ninety, ninety-five?" He'd been giving talking points but this wasn't what Steve expected.

"You want to know my age?"

"Yeah, my gran is looking for a roommate at the home." Marah's elbow is sharp in his side. The host giggles.

"You could be at the top of your aerobics class." 

Steve cracks a gin. Maybe this won't be so hard.

Jon waves a hand. 

"I do have a question." He has a wide smile. "Ignoring all this nonsense, how old are you?"

Steve shrugs. "Twenty seven." There is a roar from a section to the right. The host eggs them on. 

"Look at the uni girls!" 

"So, so." Jon sets his glass down. He tapped a finger on his knee. "How old were you when went to war?"

"Twenty five." 

The host looks oddly somber. "That's quite young."

"Not really. They were drafting people on my bock at seventeen."

Marah took a long pull from her glass. "That's awful." She cocks an eye at him. "You grew up rough didn't you?"

Steve nodded. "Ma died when I was still in school."

"Ma?" Catchpole looked sly. "Nach fuaime American."

The words tickled something in the back of his mind. Bucky's ma would scold them fiercely in it. " Déanann sé é i Brooklyn."

Jon clapped his hands together. "That was marvelous. Do you know more?"

Steve shrugged. "Mostly insults. Nothing I should say in front of a lady."

Marah shook her head. "I'll start then. Pog mo thoin, Cap." Jon and the host laughed. 

"Come on Steve." The host picked up a glass of wine. "Give it a go. Worst you know, bold words."

The drink was warming him now. "Alright, a bhastaird bhreallghnuisigh. Cac asail ort, a mhagarlaigh."

Catchpole chokes hard. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. That was beautiful." Jon is wiping at his eyes.

 Marah looks around. "No idea what you sad."

"It was bad," Catchpole assured her. "Very bad. Shall I translate?"

Steve buried his head in his hands. "No."

"It's alright. We'll add in subtitles later. It'll be educational. Now, Jon, I heard you're going to be doing a new thing in thratre. A play about..." he looked at his cards. "Two old men sharing a flat. Very exciting." There was a general giggle. "Tell us about it."

"Well, these men grew up during different times, you see, and liked each other but never acted on it. So now they've decided to settle down. It's a comedy."

"I think we have a photo from it here." On the monitor behind his chair Catchpole gestured to an image of Tony Stark and Dum-E. "Oh I'm sorry, that's the new Mars rover."

"Don't give him any ideas." Steve warned.

"You know" Marah leaned to look at Jon. "Steve was in acting. Maybe he could guest star." The crowd cheered.

"I was awful." Steve insisted. There was general discontent. "I would love to visit the set though." 

Jon patted his hand. "We'd love to have you. I think Glen used to have one of your posters in his uni boarding."

"Patriotic?" Catchpole jibbed. 

"He was enthusiastic about something."

Marah thew back her head and laughed.


End file.
